This research will determine if and to what extent sex differences exist in the cytochrome P-450 mediated metabolism of drugs in vivo in man and whether such differences are specific for certain isoenzymes. It will also establish if the activities of these isoenzymes are directly related to the circulating sex steroid hormone levels.